pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Claydol
/ |dexunova= |dexalola= |dexgalar=083 |evofrom=Baltoy |gen=Generation III |species=Clay Doll Pokémon |type=Ground |type2=Psychic |metheight=1.5 m |imheight=4'11" |metweight=108.0 kg |imweight=238.1 lbs. |ability=Levitate |body=04 |egg1=Mineral |color=Black |evo= }} Claydol (Japanese: ネンドール Nendooru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Claydol has a large dark brown body with two short legs. It has a protrusion on top of its head. Claydol has several large, pink eyes and a white, wavy pattern, both going around its round head. Its eyes have a pattern of alternating between being open and closed. It also has cannon like arms separate from its body which it keeps close by levitating them with its psychic powers. Some people think Claydol is made out of clay. Claydol has to stay out of the rain or it will melt. Natural abilities Claydol is a doll made out of mud. Said to have come to life after exposure to a mysterious beam, it floats using its telekinetic powers. Claydol can learn beam based attacks such as Charge Beam, Psybeam, Signal Beam, Ice Beam, Solar Beam, and finally, Hyper Beam, which it learns after evolving from Baltoy at level 36. Evolution Claydol evolves from Baltoy once it reaches level 36. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Teleport]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cool|1|0}} 1 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Tough|2|0}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 1 |Rapid Spin|20|100|40|Normal|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 4 |Rapid Spin|20|100|40|Normal|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 7 |'Mud-Slap'|20|100|10|Ground|Special|Cute|3|0}} 10 |Heal Block|—|100|15|Psychic|Status|Clever|3|0}} 13 |Rock Tomb|60|95|15|Rock|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 16 |'Psybeam'|65|100|20|Psychic|Special|Beautiful|3|0}} 19 |Ancient Power|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|1|0}} 22 |Cosmic Power|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 25 |Power Trick|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Clever|2|0}} 28 |[[Self-Destruct]]|200|100|5|Normal|Physical|Beautiful|8|0}} 31 |'Extrasensory'|80|100|20|Psychic|Special|Cool|2|1}} 34 |Guard Split|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Clever|1|0}} 34 |Power Split|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Clever|1|0}} 36 |Hyper Beam|150|90|5|Normal|Special|Cool|4|4}} 40 |'Earth Power'|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 46 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status|Tough|2|1}} 52 |[[Imprison]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Clever|3|0}} 58 |[[Explosion]]|250|100|5|Normal|Physical|Beautiful|8|0}} |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Teleport]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 1 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special}} 1 |Rapid Spin|20|100|40|Normal|Physical}} 4 |Rapid Spin|20|100|40|Normal|Physical}} 7 |'Mud-Slap'|20|100|10|Ground|Special}} 10 |Rock Tomb|50|80|10|Rock|Physical}} 13 |'Psybeam'|65|100|20|Psychic|Special}} 17 |Power Trick|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 21 |[[AncientPower]]|60|100|5|Rock|Special}} 25 |[[Selfdestruct]]|200|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 28 |'Extrasensory'|80|100|30|Psychic|Special}} 31 |Cosmic Power|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 34 |Guard Split|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 34 |Power Split|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 36 |Hyper Beam|150|90|5|Normal|Special}} 40 |'Earth Power'|90|100|10|Ground|Special}} 47 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status}} 54 |Heal Block|—|100|15|Psychic|Status}} 61 |[[Explosion]]|250|100|5|Normal|Physical}} N/A |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 344 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 344 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 344 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 344 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 344 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 344 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Claydol BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr= Claydol BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Claydol XY.gif |orasspr = Claydol XY.gif}} Appearances Anime *Spenser's Claydol Trivia * Claydol has the highest Special Defense base stat of all Ground-type Pokémon. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Claydol and its pre-evolution. * The symbols on Claydol's chest and back resemble the Q form of Unown. Origin Claydol is based on the Shakōki-dogū, a clay figurine from the Jōmon period of Japanese history. It may also be based on a dreidel, a spinning top associated with the Jewish holiday of Hanukkah (it being made of clay may be in reference to the traditional Hanukkah song "I Have a Little Dreidel," the first two lines being "I have a little dreidel/I made it out of clay"), in accordance with several other Hoennese Pokémon based on Judeo-Christian religion. Etymology Claydol's name is the combination of the words "clay" (the substance that is made from) and "doll" or "idol." It may also incorporate "dreidel." Gallery 344Claydol_AG_anime.png 344Claydol_Dream.png 344Claydol_Pokemon_Colosseum.png 344Claydol_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 344Claydol Pokémon HOME.png Claydol-GO.png es:Claydol Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon